


И пусть она никогда не выйдет замуж

by steinvor



Category: Le Chat du rabbin | The Rabbi's Cat
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Other, cat heaven, humanization, the cat loves the owner
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: «И пусть она никогда не выйдет замуж, и у нее не будет детей!»пожелание Кота в фильме





	И пусть она никогда не выйдет замуж

Когда ее говорящий кот все-таки умер, от старости, просто задремал однажды жарким утром подле своей хозяйки и не проснулся, Злабия настояла, чтобы ее любимца похоронили на некоем подобии кладбища для домашних животных.  
Все обряды были соблюдены, как будто они прощались не с домашним котом, а с умершим человеком.  
Если бы кот мог наблюдать за самими похоронами, он бы был доволен.  
Даже Вастенова не хоронили с такими слезами и почестями.  
Кошачья душа вознеслась на свои кошачьи Небеса, полные неги, множества хорошеньких кошечек и не шибко проворных мышей и пташек, на которых было приятно и необременительно охотиться для развлечения.  
Этот мир был полон всех кошачьих радостей: хочешь, вот тебе хорошее мясо, хочешь вот тебе дорогая мебель об которую можно точить когти, сколько вздумается, хочешь – множество крыш и других укромных уголков, которые возникали стоило лишь пожелать со скуки чего-нибудь «эдакого».  
Однажды любопытный Кот пожелал добраться до краешка их небесной кошачьей обители и возжелал увидеть как поживает его обожаемая бывшая хозяйка.  
Сидя на высокой кирпичной ограде, Кот наблюдал за повседневными хлопотами своего Раввина и его дочки Злабии.  
Ничего не изменилось – хозяйка играла грустные танго на пианино, раввин ворчал и никто даже не помышлял о каком-нибудь женихе для его возлюбленной.  
\- О нет, - душераздирающе мяукнул однажды Кот, подслушав с небес предложение раввина завести нового кота или даже кошку.  
\- Адонаи, адонаи, адонаи! – воскликнул Кот, в страстной мольбе выпустив когти на всех своих четырех лапах, что считалось очень неприличным для представителей кошачьих породы дымчатый ориентал. – Сделай так, чтобы моя хозяйка не изменила своему решению больше не заводить других котов!  
Где-то в вышине, хотя куда еще может выше, невидимо захохотал Некто Всевышний, и чья-то незримая рука бережно опустила его на Землю.  
\- Злабия, Злабия, - прибежала однажды к подруге Нидлетт, которая через 2 неделя должна была выйти замуж, что никоим образом не остепенило ее, и она оставалась такой же легкомысленной любительницей посплетничать и поглазеть на молодых мужчин. – Знаешь, у кузена Малка объявился такой красивый молодой родственник! Все считали, что он пропал без вести, отправившись обучаться в Европу, но он неожиданно вернулся, хотя все уже считали его погибшим.  
\- Ах, Нидлетт, - томно отмахнулась дочь раввина, - Я никогда ни за кого не выйду замуж. Лучше я заведу себе нового домашнего любимца, какую-нибудь миленькую канарейку в память о моем говорящем Коте, или кошечку.  
«Ну зачем Богу понадобилось воскрешать меня в виде какого-то объявившегося племянника Кузена Малка?» - бывший говорящий Кот не мог даже выпустить несуществующие теперь когти или распушить хвост, чтобы выразить свое негодование.  
« Впрочем, я могу как прежде сидеть подле своей бывшей хозяйки, моей обожаемой Злабии…»  
Продвинулось ли у говорящего Кота дело дальше и вышла ли все-таки Злабия замуж, об этом нам неизвестно. Пока молодой племянник, вернувшийся из Европы доволен тем, что может видеть свою возлюбленную, а Злабия все грустит по своему говорящему Коту.

23 мая 2013


End file.
